


back where we use our given names

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [151]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Mutual Murder Kink, Vaginal Sex, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Emile will kill her, if she does not kill him first.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Poll Fics [151]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 21





	back where we use our given names

**Author's Note:**

> something from a month ago

Emile is dead; that’s what he always tells her, but Byleth is less sure of that, every day that they spend together. For one thing, he only protests to it occasionally, and other than that, he does not mind the fact that she has stopped calling him Jeritza, and that the Death Knight is no longer spoken of at all. The two of them live together now that the war is over- better for him to keep an eye on her that way- and they serve as mercenaries, whenever they are needed.

She only ever calls him Emile when they are alone together, but the fact that she calls him that at all is what is significant to him. He claims that Emile is dead, yet there is a look in his eyes when she calls him by that name that reminds her that he is still very much alive. They are in love, but that is not a word that comes easily to him, so rather than talking about his romantic feelings for her, he often reminds her of his desire to kill her.

But only if she does not kill him first.

If she replies with that, his eyes light up even more than when she calls him by his given name, and he is not able to hide his excitement. Their relationship is unusual for a variety of reasons, but made even more so because of how much they get off on the idea of killing each other. This comes out the most often in the bedroom, where he will hold her down and threaten her while he fucks her, letting himself go as wild as he does on the battlefield, losing himself in the thought of her demise.

But he is no match for her, not when she can hurl such threats right back at him, the two of them comparing how they might do it, how their blade might pierce the other, how they will watch the light fade from their lover’s eyes. Neither of them can get enough of that excitement, and she knows that she fell for him because he gave her that excitement to begin with.

Byleth has no experience with relationships outside of their unusual one, and before him, she hardly felt anything. In the back of her mind, she knows that is probably not right to feel so much from him expressing his desire to end her life, or to have his life ended by her, but that is how he wins her over. That is how Emile makes the detached mercenary fall in love.

When they train together, they hold nothing back, but always stop short of actually harming the other, both keeping it at a promise for later. One day, they really will go all out, and one day, one of them might really fall to the other, but for now, it is just training, and it is just sex. A true fight with her is what he has been living for for so long now, and she keeps him waiting, teasing herself with it as well, because she loves living at his side, and because she wants to enjoy it just a little while longer.

As long as they can both satisfy their needs in other ways, it doesn’t matter. On the battlefield, they fight with all they have, side by side, and get their thrills from that, and in the bedroom, they go at each other as if they are trying to kill one another, and Emile tells her that the pleasure in these moments is second only to what he knows he will feel when one of them pierces the heart of the other. He really does seem to think it will feel just as satisfying, whether he is the murder or the victim.

She claws at his back as he fucks her, scratching him so deep that she is certain she has drawn blood, while he tells her all the ways he wants to kill her, rattling off a list she has heard several times before, but it still excites her just as much as the first time. Byleth claws at him and bites him, and he returns the favor when he is not threatening her, until finally, he seeks to put a stop to her thrashing for good.

He puts his hands around her throat and he starts to squeeze, and Byleth continues to claw at his back, but not for long. Once he really starts to cut off her air, her hands fall to her sides, and she stares up at him in a daze as he looms over her, choking her with that look in his eyes, the look that makes him seem so alive that she will never believe that Emile is dead. Just to prove her point, she summons her strength and what little breath she has left to gasp out to him, “Emile…”

Emile is not dead, not yet, because she is the only one who has any right to kill him, just the same as he is the only one who has any right to kill her. Until the day that they settle things, they will fight together and train together and tease each other with the one thing that they both want most, both impatient but still waiting patiently, because they both enjoy being able to live by the other’s side as much as they will eventually enjoy being able to die by the other’s hand.

She comes when she feels close to blacking out, and he releases his grip on her throat then, letting the burning air fill her lungs, head swimming so much that she still feels like she might black out. Emile comes inside of her while she is still trying to return to her senses, and by the time she has come to, he has relaxed on top of her, his head laying against her chest. After all the excitement, it is strange to see him in this state, to see him relaxed like this, but she is starting to get used to it.

After all is said and done, he wants her to hold him like this, wants to snuggle his face into her chest and let her stroke his hair. He is happy to listen to her then, speaking in a soothing voice and calling him Emile, and he never protests it, not right now. Right now, he is right where he needs to be, a need that he never would have expected Byleth to be able to fulfill, but she does.

Just the same as she fulfills his bloodlust, just the same as she is the perfect fit when it comes to his need to kill or be killed by her, she is able to hold him to her chest and soothe him, just like an older sister might. She is able to fulfill all of his needs, in their unusual relationship, in the home that they have created together. One day, they might really have the battle they talk on and on about, and one of them may die by the other’s hand, but until then, she holds him, just like this.

When that day finally comes, she hopes that they can both get the killing blow in at the same time. She hopes that they can die together just as they have lived together, side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
